


Silly Highschool Crush

by higayimdad



Series: TXT oneshots [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Feelings, Fluff, Freeform, Happy Ending, Light Swearing, M/M, Soobin Is Struggling, Soobin Just Doesn't Notice, Still, Though Only Mentioned Like Once, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Yeonjun!Volleball Player, like none at all, soobin has a Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higayimdad/pseuds/higayimdad
Summary: Soobin sees Yeonjun for the first time when he enters the cafeteria at school. It's obvious he's new there, and Soobin can't help but form some sort of interest.He hopes it's just some stupid, silly, highschool crush.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: TXT oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684213
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118
Collections: 1finishedaus1





	Silly Highschool Crush

**Author's Note:**

> yes another yeonbin oneshot its the only form of serotonin I can obtain atm

Hueningkai let out a loud gasp as Soobin closed the door to his locker, he could already feel a blush flaming up on his cheeks.

“You do have a crush on Yeonjun! I knew it!” Though Hueningkai tried his best to be as hushed as possible, it almost came out as a whispery shout. 

“Quiet down! I- I don’t!” Soobin whipped around and looked at the few students left in the hallways. Trying to figure out if they heard. Soobin grabbed Hueningkai’s upper arm, and it wasn’t until they were almost at the entrance when Hueningkai suddenly realized what was happening and he stopped in his tracks.

“Oh I can’t walk home with you, I have piano practice. I told you!” 

Soobin widened his eyes, perhaps he wanted to argue, but realized the other _did_ in fact tell him that. 

“But you know it looks like someone else can walk you home,” he jiggled his eyebrows at someone behind them. Then, just loud enough he shouted; “Hi Yeonjun!” 

A blond turned around. Though he had earphones in his ears, it seemed like he could hear perfectly fine. After he had taken notice of both Hueningkai and Soobin he beamed and smiled at them, and waved his hand just a bit. 

While Hueningkai waved back he pushed Soobin towards Yeonjun, then he said a hurried goodbye and rushed down the hall, for piano practice. 

“Hi,” Soobin mumbled when he stood next to Yeonjun. The senior looked down the hall after Hueningkai, and asked confused why he had run away. 

“He has piano practice.” Soobin answered. 

Both of them started to walk out towards the courtyard. After only a few steps, Soobin held out his hand and felt small droplets fall into his palm. The light blue uniform jacket was starting to get stained by the light rain. He sighed, and held up the almost empty backpack over his head, realizing he would have to walk home in the rain. It wasn’t the first time, and certainly not the last. 

_“Never once do I remember an umbrella.”_ Soobin mentally scolded himself. 

Soobin did his most trying to escape the rain, maybe unconsciously walking faster, so fast even the blond beside him had to speed up. Suddenly, the rain around him stopped, and instead of the droplets hitting the pavement underneath him, it splattered against something, something above him. 

He glanced up and faced a large yellow umbrella. Then he looked at the one next to him. When he smiled his eyes almost disappeared, and Soobin could spot just the tiniest bit of teeth flash. 

“Now you must be happy you are walking with me right?” He almost hummed out the words. 

Soobin was quiet for a while, almost dumbstruck. If it weren’t for his brain suddenly switching to autopilot, he probably would have stopped in his tracks and fallen on his face. 

“Yeah.” was really everything he could say. He could feel his ears heat up. 

The rest of the walk was just small talk, Yeonjun swaying back and forth with his arms, accidentally hitting Soobin in the back of his head with the umbrella once, forgetting Soobin was actually towering over him. 

When they arrived by Soobin’s mailbox, they looked at each other for a few seconds. Now that they stood still, Soobin noticed that Yeonjun was _really_ close, like, so close, Soobin could feel _Yeonjun’s_ heartbeat. 

Yeonjun cleared his throat, then he twirled around and fluttered his eyelashes. 

“See you Soobin.” He grinned and started to walk down the street, the letterman jacket was just a bit damp on his right shoulder, Soobin hadn’t noticed it before. Soobin’s jacket was, at this point, nearly dry. Well at least almost, it didn’t take more than 15 seconds of Soobin standing in the rain, entranced by watching Yeonjun’s figure disappear, for him to get drenched again. 

After shaking his head, he rushed up the path to his house, and in through the door. Face bright red. He didn’t really dare go further than 2 steps, afraid his mother would scold him again for bringing mud in. Soobin then rushed to his room and closed the door behind him. 

He clenched his hand over his chest. 

_“I have a crush.”_ It felt embarrassing just thinking about it. He wanted to grab his hair, or maybe scream, jump around the room, perhaps even everything at once. 

Soobin wanted someone to blame, maybe the one _he should_ blame is himself. Who but himself actually controls his emotions? No, instead, he had decided to blame Yeonjun. 

_“Yeah, that makes sense, if it weren’t for Yeonjun transferring to our school and just showing up in the cafeteria like a fu- like a descended angel, I wouldn’t have fallen for him.”_

He crossed his arms and nodded to himself. Then he paced around the room, and did so until he threw himself on his bed. While he closed his eyes, thoughts drifted around in his own head. 

The crush, the _silly silly high school crush_ , had indeed begun the day Yeonjun walked in through the door to the cafeteria. Holding the stupid white and navy letterman jacket over his shoulder, matching the light blue color of his school uniform. He had been trailing after someone in Hueningkai’s class, he barely recognized him, the younger next to him had his name right on his tongue. 

“I swear, he’s a Choi! B-b-b…” Hueningkai stuttered out, and it wasn’t until Taehyun came sitting down with them they figured out his name. 

“Beomgyu, we have like 3 classes with him. How can you not remember? I don’t know who the blond is though.” 

While the two younger ones were bickering back and forth, Soobin watched as the blond, _Yeonjun,_ walked around with big eyes observing the cafeteria. Like he was calculating how many students were here. Though he definitely exuded confidence, it was obvious he wasn’t _quite one of them_. 

The entire lunch, when the blond sat at the other end of the cafeteria, Soobin couldn’t drag his eyes away from him. It didn’t matter that his two friends were talking right beside him or that he had food left in front of him. Soobin couldn’t help it, the blond looked interesting, new, he was attractive, _there was something about him._

Though Soobin ignored it profusely then, in hindsight, that’s when he without question first became interested in Yeonjun. 

More often than not for Soobin, whenever he got caught up in a crush, nothing happened. At first, he would just develop a crush on _whoever_ he found attractive, whether it was someone in his class or not. Then he walked around for 2 months with butterflies, even if he never talked to them. And after a while, he’d just lose interest. 

He had expected it to be the same when he saw Yeonjun in the cafeteria, he would watch him with wide eyes across the cafeteria or by his locker and Soobin would feel a bit shy but he would still enjoy the tingly feeling in his stomach. Like one does. 

But then, something happened, that wasn’t quite like the past crushes he had. He ended up talking to Yeonjun, even if it was briefly. 

The senior had come running around a corner in the corridor and bumped straight into Soobin. Not so much so that any of them fell on their butts, but enough for Soobin to almost growl at him to be careful. Until he saw who it was of course. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m trying to get to the gym. I’m late!” Yeonjun rambled out, as an excuse. 

“Uh, it’s okay.” Soobin flared up red, but the blond in front of him stood his ground, only a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. 

“I’m sorry, but do you know how to get to the gym?” He asked, eyes stirred with panic. 

Soobin knew, of course, it was his 3rd year as a student here. Yeonjun had been here for 5 days. But it occurred to him when he opened his mouth to answer, he wasn’t sure of how to explain it. Instead, without thinking he said;

“I can show you the way.” 

Yeonjun nodded vigorously, and threw his bag behind his shoulder. Soobin turned around, and started walking in the direction Yeonjun had been vaguely running to. Soobin realized very quickly that Yeonjun was a _very_ sociable person, gladly chatting away with someone he barely knew. He talked about everything between missing his old school, to how much he liked this one. That everyone was nice, that he already had a spot on the volleyball team ( _Soobin found out that’s why he had to get to the gym, they had a team meeting, but Yeonjun had never been there)._ Yeonjun was, surprisingly or not, very lovable. Even if they only spoke for a very short period of time. 

Soobin also learned when he waved the senior off by the gym, that the silly crush he had developed on him, wasn’t quite like others he had had. This one was different. 

It didn’t help either when Yeonjun started greeting Soobin in the hallways, it didn’t help that Yeonjun smiled so big at Soobin across the cafeteria when they met eyes Soobin didn’t know what to do, it didn’t help that the former was just so _nice and attractive and perfect._

But sure, maybe the older smiled and noticed and even talked to Soobin briefly, but he couldn’t imagine it going further than that. 

Weeks after Soobin had helped Yeonjun to the gym, what was to come was weeks of Soobin _suffering_ from the painful crush. He didn't want to actually like Yeonjun, because he didn’t like emotions, they were always _way_ too complicated, they were unnecessary, they were in the way. 

Still, he found himself staring a bit hazily in Yeonjun’s direction with a half-smile at lunch, admiring the other from a distance. He didn’t notice both Taehyun and Hueningkai looking at him with eyebrows up high and questioning eyes. Wondering what had caught his attention so. 

After a few minutes of just chewing food in silence, did Taehyun speak up. 

“What are you looking at?” 

Soobin whipped his head in the direction of his two friends, it looked like he had been caught red-handed, face already heating up. 

“Nothing, why would you-” did Soobin begin, then he just cut himself off and shook his head, pretending like Taehyun was just ridiculous. 

The three fell into silence again, before Taehyun asked, a bit quieter this time. 

“By the way, do you wanna go out and eat on Friday?” 

Soobin looked at him, then he swallowed everything in his mouth before answering. He never said no to food.

“Yeah, sure.” 

On his way home alone (Hueningkai _left_ him for piano practice, again), small droplets of rain started falling from the sky, maybe not unusual for the end of September, but it didn’t mean Soobin liked it. On top of that, he didn’t bring an umbrella. So when the rain started coming down harder, he had no choice but to start running, even if he got out of breath after just a minute or two, the harsh rain was enough of a motivator though. He could already feel the scolding from his mother once he came home, for not using an umbrella, for soaking his uniform, for bringing in the mud. 

Scolding was what he got, not only that, but the day thereafter, he woke up shivering and with forehead burning. It seemed karma had come knocking on the door. 

He could only groan and roll around in bed for missing school, he knew he wasn’t a grade A student, but he knew catching up would be a bitch. 

Once he arrived back to school two days later, on Friday, he still walked around sniffling and suppressing a headache with whatever painkiller he found in his mom’s medicine cabinet. He was standing a bit sheepishly outside his classroom before lunch, looking through his backpack for a sweater he could wear. When someone suddenly embraced him from behind, lanky arms hugging his body. Soobin instantly recognized them as Hueningkai’s. He couldn’t help but laugh a bit, patting the hands. 

“Miss me that much huh? You really stick like gum” He asked, and turned around to face his friend, who smiled brightly at Soobin. A bit back, Soobin spotted Taehyun...and Beomgyu approaching. Both deep in conversation. 

When they got close, Soobin picked up just a bit of their conversation. 

_“Yeonjun has been so sulky I didn’t even know what to do with him, but he seemed happier this morning when he got to school.”_

Taehyun had just laughed at Beomgyu, then when both caught up to Soobin and Hueningkai everything fell silent. Taehyun bearing a somewhat awkward smile, mouth slightly open, Hueningkai still having one arm around Soobin, and Beomgyu running a hand through the unruly brown hair. He nodded slightly at Soobin, more or less greeting him for the first time. Then he turned to Taehyun and told him he had to hurry and find Yeonjun. 

Everyone mumbled a goodbye, and when he was far out of sight, Soobin asked. 

“I’ve been gone for two days and you’ve gone and become friends with Beomgyu?” 

“We are lab partners, and he’s nice.” Taehyun assured, then the three went to the cafeteria for lunch, Soobin complained about still being under the weather, while Hueningkai complained about how boring it was without him. After lunch, but before the three separated again, Soobin suddenly remembered. 

“Are we still eating after school?” 

“Yes, Beomgyu is joining, maybe Yeonjun too-” was all Hueningkai had time to say before the loud bell rang in the hallways. Though Soobin clearly was shocked, he didn’t have time to ask further before the two younger ones disappeared towards their class, and Soobin to his. 

_Oh no, oh no, not good, not Yeonjun._

He was still scratching his head, scalp tingly, and stomach flipping when he wound up at the school entrance at the end of the day, none of his friends to be seen yet. He had only been this nervous a handful of times in his life, and he hadn’t fully accepted it was because of _a silly crush_ he felt this way now. The heel of his foot was tapping frantically at the ground, when Hueningkai, Taehyun, and Beomgyu finally emerged from down the stairs, they all greeted him and waited with patience for Yeonjun. After just a minute of waiting, when Soobin felt he was about to drown in sweat, did he mumble that he would just hurriedly buy something to drink at a vending machine before they left.

Soobin made it about 10 steps before Hueningkai caught up to him. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” Soobin said, voice, unfortunately, giving away that he was indeed not fine. 

“Do you not like Beomgyu and Yeonjun, they are really nice.”

“It’s not that…” 

Soobin pondered if he should tell Hueningkai about the crush, maybe it was for the best. 

“It’s, I have a…” he began, before seeing someone turn a corner, too close for Soobin to be able to continue. The blond, Yeonjun. Instead, he continued, quiet; “nevermind.” 

Yeonjun came walking up to them with gleeful steps and a grin reaching almost up to his eyes. Soobin felt himself go blank, for a second he found himself forgetting _why_ he was in front of the vending machine in the first place. Only when Hueningkai asked what he was buying did he press a few random numbers into it and hoped nothing too disgusting would come out. 

The three then walked back to Taehyun and Beomgyu, and then they exited the school together. Beomgyu assured them all that he knew the best place not too far away. 

That’s where it all escalated.

Soobin thought back now, as he laid in bed, still damp and heart beating very fast. Yeah, it wasn’t that weird to just develop a liking for Yeonjun, he was _very attractive._ Curse him for that, but he was just _so nice_. Soobin could see it the first time he talked to him, but at least then he could ignore it to justify that he was not at all crushing on him. 

But that day, Soobin couldn’t exactly recall how long ago it was they all ate together, probably a month, as they were all ready to get going afterward. Yeonjun had laid a careful hand on Soobin’s shoulder and asked him if he was freezing. 

The restaurant was not actually cold, Soobin could feel it from the heater next to him. Though he was mostly fine, he was still fighting the sickness from just a day before. He had thought he had brought another sweater to wear ( _he didn’t_ ), but instead, he was just faintly rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm up. Since Yeonjun had asked if he was cold, Soobin answered simply and honestly. “Yes.” 

“Take my jacket then, I’m fine!” Yeonjun handed the letterman jacket to him immediately, with such force Yeonjun almost pushed it into Soobin’s hands. 

“No, no it’s fine.” 

Yeonjun had sighed, so he walked around Soobin, and just draped the jacket over his shoulders. Like it was nothing. 

“Don’t be silly. We live quite close to each other don’t we, just return it before we part.” 

Soobin didn’t have the willpower to argue with him, so he nodded, and carefully threaded his arms into the sleeves, though the jacket was big in the shoulders and on his upper body, he couldn’t help but notice that the ends of the sleeves didn’t quite reach his wrist. Still, his entire body went warm wearing it. 

Soobin, Hueningkai, and Yeonjun all walked from the restaurant together, Hueningkai turned right first, leaving just the other two to be. And when Soobin finally saw the path up to his house, he was still so engulfed in the conversation with Yeonjun that he didn’t want to leave quite yet, so when Yeonjun slowed down right by Soobin’s mailbox they said goodbye with faint smiles. 

He didn’t notice he was still wearing the jacket until he was taking it off in his room. 

Soobin had given the jacket back as soon as he came to school the upcoming Monday, probably apologizing over and over again for forgetting it, he promised he washed it. Soobin didn’t quite notice that Yeonjun just smiled at him while Soobin was apologizing, and when he was done Yeonjun laughed a bit. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you borrow it whenever you want.” 

Of course, Soobin could not _not_ fall for him. 

So that’s where he was now, in his bed, with a giant crush on Yeonjun. Who by now had become his friend even. And now Hueningkai knew, he had figured it out, and if Hueningkai knew, Taehyun surely did too. Soobin groaned out loud, he actually thought he was almost discreet. But if he wasn’t, well, there was a chance Yeonjun was just as aware of the crush as the other was. 

Who could be blamed but Soobin himself? Blame Soobin for developing the crush, blame him for laughing at Yeonjun’s god awful jokes when no one else did, blame Soobin for constantly smiling and blushing whenever Yeonjun was around, and only then. 

Soobin wanted to dig his eyeballs out, because even if he groaned and rolled around in bed and _wanted_ to feel miserable because of the crush. It just wasn’t possible, when he got to see Yeonjun he was just filled with unexplainable glee. 

Much like the day before, and likely the day thereafter, Soobin waited a bit by his mailbox in the morning for Yeonjun, he saw the blonde ( _who wasn’t even as blond by now, the roots were more than noticeable_ ) coming around the corner of his block. Once they met up they talked until they met Heuningkai at his block. The party of three fell silent, and whenever Soobin glanced at his left, he locked eyes with Hueningkai, who widened them and nodded enthusiastically in the direction of Yeonjun. 

As if he tried to say something, or insinuate something. Soobin ignored it as well as he could, but he could still see something mischievous on the younger from his peripheral vision. 

It went on the entire day, as soon as Hueningkai and Soobin were left alone, even for a minute. The younger wiggled his brows and whispered; “When did it start? Was it love at first sight?” 

Though Soobin found it somewhat funny at first, seeing the younger so excited. As the day went on, and Hueningkai continued, even on their way home when it was just the two of them. Soobin was instead afraid that Hueningkai would cross the line at some point, and slip up when Yeonjun was around. 

The day thereafter he let out a breath in relief whenever he actually had class, which was surprising, considering he wasn’t that much of a “school person”. But he was one year ahead of Hueningkai, so it meant peace and quiet. Hueningkai had only known (or at least, have had it confirmed) for one day that Soobin liked Yeonjun, but with how much he talked about it, it could have been months. Soobin was already tired of it. 

He found himself regretting promising to meet up with Taehyun and Beomgyu in the library after school. Though they had asked him for help, he doubted he could do that at all. But a trip to the library might even trigger him to study some too. Which was much needed. 

At the end of the day he made his way to the giant library at the far end of his school; he recognized the pair sitting in a corner by themself. Taehyun with his straight chestnut hair, starting to grow into a somewhat unkempt mullet. Beomgyu with his black mane, he had never understood how thick his hair must’ve been to make it that _fluffy_. To be honest, Soobin always had an urge to just, pet it.

He carefully sat down, and as he did, the two friends immediately lit up. Pushing one of their notebooks towards him. 

“You studied this last year right? And did this assignment? How?” Taehyun asked, and seemed genuinely upset. 

Soobin looked down on the papers, he had indeed done the same assignment a year prior. He couldn’t remember exactly what grade he got, but he certainly threw it as soon as he got it handed back. 

“Uhm yeah, hold up.” He answered, and thought for a few minutes. Then he spent yet another few minutes explaining to the two what to do. Once they had begun, Soobin sat in complete silence for a while, not knowing what to do, when he realized the assignment _he_ had to get done by next week he reluctantly took a book from his backpack and began reading. 

He didn’t actually know for how long they sat in silence, the library was far from empty, but it seemed everyone had sewn their mouths shut. It was only the faint sound of pages being turned and tapping on keyboards, the occasional cough, or somewhat frequent pen clicking. Then Taehyun cleared his throat. Without looking up from his and Beomgyu’s notes; he whispered. 

“You look nice,” 

Soobin was caught in surprise, he looked down on his clothes, then on Taehyun, who smirked, still not looking at him. 

“Oh, thanks.”

“Are you trying to look nice for someone?” Taehyun looked up at him, smile obviously mischievous, knowing the obvious. 

Soobin felt the blush rising. 

“No-no, like who?” He said, a bit defensive. 

“Hmm, I don’t know, like maybe someone like...Y-“

“Hello!” 

Taehyun was interrupted by Hueningkai, who had walked up to them, arms animated, and walking at a fast pace. The youngest looked at the three. Beomgyu who was resting his head in his hand, smile bright and obviously enjoying the chaos. Taehyun, who smirked with such obvious playful evil, and at last Soobin, who was nearly bright red at this point. Heart beating fast at Taehyun almost uttering the name, of, of... _whoever._

“Did you tell them?” Soobin looked up at Hueningkai, who must have understood what was going on without having to ask. 

“No!” Hueningkai seemed somewhat serious. 

“Tell us what?” It was obvious just looking at Taehyun that he knew exactly what they were talking about. 

Soobin knew that there wasn’t a need for _anyone_ to tell Taehyun or Beomgyu, they clearly knew, they had clearly figured it out. Soobin was just so obvious. Maybe he did dress nicer because he wanted Yeonjun to compliment him. He always blushed and even _fucking giggled_ around Yeonjun just because. How could one _not_ figure it out? Soobin couldn’t blame anyone but himself, he couldn’t even blame Yeonjun. Even if he wanted to do nothing but that. 

He wasn’t angry, but he still sneered. 

“What do you want me to say? That I like him?” Soobin began.

Everyones face dropped, Soobin didn’t notice, he continued. 

“Is that it? That I’ve liked him since he showed up in the cafeteria along with you?” Soobin pointed at Beomgyu, who was neither smiling anymore nor resting his head in his hand. 

“Yeah, okay, I’ll tell you!” He threw his hands up in the air. His heart was beating so fast he felt out of breath. Hueningkai tried to stop him, eyes locked on someone behind him.

“Soobin-“

“I really like Yeonjun. There! Now you know!” Soobin crossed his arms over his chest, cheeks burning like fire, face probably completely red. Though his confession had started out as a whisper, he was sure everyone who sat close to them had heard it by the end. 

When he looked up to see the expression of his friends, they all seemed to look everywhere but on Soobin. All pitiful. He tried to pinpoint where they were looking. 3 pairs of eyes, all looking behind him. 

Soobin turned around in his chair. 

Probably not even more than 2 meters behind did a familiar blonde stand. His ears were just as, if not more, red as Soobin’s. Eyes were wider than Soobin had ever seen them. Though perhaps surprised, to somewhat as a relief, it didn’t seem like he was _disgusted_ at least. 

Yeonjun. 

Ah, he should’ve expected it. If Hueningkai wasn’t with Soobin, or Taehyun, or Beomgyu, who else. He had a gym bag strapped around his shoulder, he probably had practice at school soon anyway, it didn’t make sense for him to go home in between. 

Soobin jumped up on his feet. Grabbed everything that was previously in front of him. 

“ _Fuck fuck fuck._ ” All systems in his head ran wild with alarms. 

A common response probably should have been to own up to his accidental confession. Maybe explain what was going on. Tell Yeonjun the complete truth. 

Instead, he whispered out an “I’m sorry,” took his things, and ran. 

He was _never_ a good athlete. Still he managed to run the entire way home, only stopping once to catch his breath. Not even the fastest track student in school would have caught up with him, he was convinced of it. 

At home he took a shower so long and hot his skin was red when he came out of it. Redder than it already was to say at least. 

During dinner he tried his best to pretend everything was _fine._ Perfectly _fine._ But his stomach completely rejected all food he tried to eat. After promising his worried mother that he was _fine,_ he eventually went to sleep early. 

If you could call tossing and turning for 4 hours straight sleeping. 

He wondered for the entire time he was awake if he should fake a sickness just to get out of school tomorrow. His skin was crawling just _thinking_ about how badly he handled the situation.

Soobin rolled around in bed and seriously fought back the urge to gauge his eyeballs out. 

_“Why. Why. Why did I just run away?”_

At some point he must have fallen asleep, but when he woke up in the morning he was still just as tired. Like his body had just shut down during the night, but not his mind. He couldn’t get away with staying at home for his mother, but he did not feel like meeting up with Yeonjun or Hueningkai at all, so he hurried out of his house 10 minutes earlier than he usually did. 

Maybe if he pretended nothing had happened for long enough they would all forget. 

He managed to ignore everyone up until lunch. He was the first one out of the classroom. Instead of eating in the cafeteria, like one usually does, he escaped to a somewhat distant and empty study room. Though he got a message as soon as lunch began from Hueningkai asking where he was, he left it unread until he sat by his desk ready for the last period. 

“School. Duh.” He answered, hoping the nonchalance would mask the fact that he would just die if he met Yeonjun. 

The last class came to an end surprisingly fast, considering Soobin often thought time went slower whenever he wanted it _to go faster_. To put it simply.

He wondered if it was better to sprint out of school, hoping that Yeonjun didn’t see him, or if he should linger around for so long Yeonjun would already be home when Soobin started walking. He knew Hueningkai had piano practice, so there was at least no chance he’d run into him. 

After probably half an hour of walking around the school, waiting for it to clear out, did Soobin decide to walk home. 

With careful steps he walked to the entrance, and as he pushed the door he noticed how dark the sky had turned. Grey clouds as far as he could see, and the asphalt in front of him had been stained by rain. 

“ _Umbrella!”_ He opened his backpack hoping he _maybe_ packed it. _"No of course, it was sunny as a summer day this morning, why on earth would I bring one_."

Soobin took a deep breath, cursed at himself for not even bringing a proper jacket with a hood. He held up his backpack and prepared himself to run when a voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“Do you wanna stand under my umbrella?” 

Soobin glanced to his side, recognized the yellow umbrella before the blond boy underneath it. 

Yeonjun. He must have been lingering just as much as Soobin. Soobin was genuinely at a loss of words. Of course he couldn’t say _no_ , and he would much rather walk underneath an umbrella than his backpack. 

He nodded, mouth gaping just in the slightest. 

Yeonjun walked up to Soobin’s right, instead of holding the umbrella in his left hand, he held it in his right. It looked uncomfortable holding it like that, especially when Soobin had to fit under it too. 

With a slow pace they began walking, Soobin had his gaze intently locked on the ground, while he could see the blond looking at him from his peripheral vision. 

Yeonjun cleared his throat. Maybe unsure of what to say.

“So…” he began. 

“So…?” Soobin asked. 

“I heard you like someone.” One of the corners of his mouth curled up. 

“I heard he’s a senior. Plays in the volleyball team. Crazy handsome.” Yeonjun whispered 

“Very nice, really good jokes. Crazy handsome.” Soobin continued. Confidence he didn’t know he had flared up. 

Yeonjun nodded to himself, as if he was content with himself. 

Soobin felt fingers brush against his. They were scary warm, for this weather. It was faint, just another pinkie against his. 

The blond took another step closer to Soobin, so much that their hands just _had_ to crash against each other. Just enough so that he could finally grab his chance and take it. 

Yeonjun’s much smaller hand intertwined with Soobin’s. So soft Soobin felt a rush of warmth explode throughout his body. Much better than wearing gloves. 

“You know there is someone I like too…” Yeonjun said, implying the obvious. Still Soobin got nervous, afraid Yeonjun could even feel his hand sweat. 

“He’s one year younger than me, really tall. He seems to blush really easily. Laughs like crazy at my jokes. Honestly the prettiest guy I’ve seen.” 

“Oh.” Soobin let out a quiet gasp, and he hated himself for feeling his already tainted ears turning even redder. 

Soobin got weirdly sad when he saw his house coming up, though none of them talked, it was getting awfully comfortable holding hands like they did. As soon as both of them stopped right by his mailbox they stared at each other for a few seconds. Hands still intertwined and sweaty. Unsure what to do next. At last Soobin slipped out of it.

“Thank you for walking me home.” He said. 

“Oh, uh no problem.” Yeonjun seemed a bit baffled, or speechless. Though usually confident, it seemed he didn’t know how to act now. 

“See you on Monday I guess.” Though Soobin definitely lingered a bit, he eventually began turning around, maybe disappointed Yeonjun didn’t say anything else. It was the first time he was disappointed it was the weekend. 

He didn’t get very far up the path to his house when loud steps suddenly echoed behind him, sneakers on wet stone. 

“Wait,” he lets out. “here, take my jacket-” 

“But I’m already home Yeonjun.” Soobin said, while Yeonjun was pulling the letterman jacket out of his backpack. 

“No, please come to my game tomorrow. Wear this, cheer for me.” 

Soobin looked down on the jacket that has been pushed into his hands. He couldn’t phantom it was really happening. The white and navy letterman jacket that he had seen Yeonjun wearing that first day in school. Now in Soobin’s hand, for him to wear. 

“Of course I will.” 

Before Yeonjun turned around, he tilted the umbrella, so that no one from the street could peek at them. Then he leaned forward a bit, just enough so that his lips could leave a small peck on Soobin’s cheek. So faint it might as well have never happened. But it did. 

Yeonjun held the umbrella properly above his head, before skipping down the path and on his way. If it wasn’t because Soobin was holding Yeonjun’s jacket and he was dead careful with it, Soobin would have stood frozen for hours outside. 

The rest of the day went by like a haze, he threaded on the jacket late at night, admiring how it looked on him. _Yeonjun’s_ jacket on _him._ It smelled faintly like whatever perfume Yeonjun was using, it wasn’t strong, just _enough._

Soobin listened to the rain falling outside his window when he fell asleep. Wondering if any of this ever would have happened if he just explained what way Yeonjun should have gone to the gym when they ran into each other, or if Taehyun was paired up with anyone but Beomgyu for lab, if Soobin left his house 5 minutes earlier or left school 5 minutes later and just _never_ ran into Yeonjun. It could have been left just as it was from the beginning, a silly high school crush. 

He wondered, but didn’t want to think of it too much. Because they did, all that, everything happened like it did.

Soobin could fall asleep peacefully, grasping the jacket lightly, knowing that he not only liked Yeonjun, but the other liked him back. 

Whatever the future held for him _and Yeonjun,_ for that matter, he didn’t know. How could one? But he knew Yeonjun would look up at him on the bleachers even in the middle of a game, he would always walk with Soobin underneath his umbrella when Soobin forgot his once again. He’d hold his hands like they were made out of porcelain, he’d leave kiss marks all over his face and he’d tell terrible jokes. 

Maybe Yeonjun started out as a silly _silly_ high school crush, but he just happened to be Soobin’s first real love, and Soobin happened to be Yeonjun’s.

Once in a lifetime perhaps.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! It's actually my birthday today, so I see this a bit as a birthday gift to myself. Still doing my best to get past my writers block, so finishing this was a small win 4 me, AND I'm actually kind of a fan of this one, so I hope you all liked it too. 
> 
> Kudos and comment's always greatly appreciated <33 
> 
> Stay healthy! 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hopeonmydick)


End file.
